Forum:Attn: All editors old and new
All new -trap variations of existing enemies belong on a given enemy's page. Ex: Bandit-trap belongs on the bandit page. Larva craw-trap belongs on the Larva Crabworm page, and so forth. We don't need a new page for each one of these enemies, as their behavior is the same. Also, they do not belong on the Claptrap (enemy) page. That is all.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) NOhara24 00:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be relevant however to add links from the Claptrap page to each variation of a 'clapped-out' enemy..? Jack Monkey Squat 23:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) That seems like a good idea. There's just no need to go into any depth on any page other than each enemy type's page.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like things are getting out of hand already: Bully-Trap. I believe this should go on the Bully page, but it's skin resembles the Badass Bruiser. AtlasSoldier 15:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Bullys and bruisers are the same thing and belong on the same page anyway, along with all badass variants.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I left a message on Dr.F's wall to see if it was OK that I mark the Bully-Trap page for deletion (Since I've been a bit overzealous with the delete tag recently...) and put it's info on the Bruiser page. NOhara24 16:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The new claptrapped units belong in new articles actually. They are a new faction, quite separate from the units they were claptrapped from. They will therefore be categorised in a new category which I had originally thought would be "claptrap revolutionaries" however people are running more in line with a "claptrap (enemy)" idea. The claptrapped units are also exclusive to DLC4. And lastly, the precedent has already been set when the zombie faction was established. Zombies are their own new faction and were never incorporated into articles of their respective former unit types. -- WarBlade 22:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Zombies are totally different enemies with different behavior patterns. It makes absolutely no sense to add a new page for each trapified enemy, when there is absolutley no difference beside a pallete swap and skin adjustment. Oh well, I'm not going to argue with a mod, especially one as inflexible and inflappable as you. I suppose you could leave it up to the community to decide, as my way seems to make more sense to most people, but whatever.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The trouble with the suggestion that you've made is that we've decided not to go down that road already and we've tried to steer clear of it from about the time DLC3 was released. Prisoners were separated away from Bandits for example. By your system we would also add a Hyperion Grenadier to the Lance Engineer article and a Hyperion Guard to Lance Defender, because basically they are a re-skin of those units. What about a Hyperion Custodian-Trap and a Hyperion Guard in the same article? Honestly, once you start digging through how these factions get categorised you soon hit the conclusion that it makes more sense to group by faction and then have individual articles for each unit. Occasionally, there are cases like the Psycho and Burning Psycho where it makes sense to group them, but note that they are still grouped within their faction. -- WarBlade 22:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Some of the prisoners behave differently as well. And they aren't named Bandit-prisoner, Bruiser-prisoner, or Psycho-prisoner. It makes more sense to have a disambiguation for prisoners. Traps are just variants of the exact same class of enemies, with the same name. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ...And a new faction, a DLC exclusivity, and whole new dialogues. -- WarBlade 23:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I really don't care that much either way. It just seemed tidier and more logical. It's not my wiki. But it's not just yours just for being a mod either.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) My vote goes for CJ's idea. Just add new quotes and additional pics on old pages and make redirects from "trap" to normal pages with trapped ver. described below original. Sinael 23:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC)